nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mhavril39/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nicki Minaj Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pink Friday page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 23:38, July 8, 2011 Dear Mhavril39... We're pleased, [[Where Them Girls At|'no, no! I don't endorse that! - pause that! abort that!']], SHOCKED over how many pages you've enlightened this Wiki with! Not only is this great, but this is just simply amazing & breathtaking! We had a tuff time getting this Wiki going, after it got abandoned by it's original creator, we were granted the admin rights and voila! we made the Wiki as it supposed to be... Pretty & Pink! Though we still have a tuff time creating new articles continuesly for this time being, and only provide detailed pages with alot of text to this wiki in scheduled times, so there is a few detailed pages around, but that's not enough! so there is still so much work left to do! It's why we here are so grateful seeing such editors as you! We see that you right now have 135 edits on this Wiki up your sleeve... get your edits up to 250, and we'll re-view all of your contributions ;) If the contributions will meet up to our standards (Quite or alot of detail in the text with true facts, Visuality such as pictures, Divided in Paragraphs), then you will have a chance to become an admin for quite a long time! (But don't you worry!' - if you keep up the great work after you become an admin, you just might become an admin forever!) For now, keep on the great contributions Barb! :) we're grateful to see you making this website more PINK! ;D /Daniel from '''YaMoreMedia 22:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) '''I am so happy, excited and so grateful for having you as an editor! The Wiki (was) very small! :) ..it was even smaller before I started editing in the main alter egos, and when the Wiki was nothing more than a default design template... but now it all has changed! and you just expanded it to extreme heights! - I'm extremely thankful! and...! we have exactly the same thoughts! many people don't understand Nicki's sudden behaviour twists, or that she is one person in one song and another person in the second song! - so it's why Nicki has the perfect image to get a own Wiki where such things can get explained, in detail! ^^ You're ideas are flawless, and we will be looking into the InfoBox suggestion you've recommended very soon! - the box was not created by me from the beginning, but I kept on adding features, tweaking and designing it a lil more, but I'll look into a solution for such features there soon! - Do you maybe have a link to a Wiki that use such feature? would be helpful! :) Your contributions look.. flawless! and the sources you added are the sources that can provide ultimate-facts! I am also lurking there to find facts 4 the Wiki ^^ Anyhow, dear editor, I am proud to say to you, that you just lost your title as an editor, you are now, officially together with me on the same boat! - Congratulations, you are an Admin! With your 544 (still counting) edits... you have a guaranteed place on this Wiki as an admin, your articles are flawless, and so are you as an (ex)editor...! I look forward seeing you get the "flawless" title as an admin! :) Thank you! and hope you enjoy your (hopefully) longlasting stay here on Wiki Minaj! ;D /Daniel from YaMoreMedia 03:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, admin! Hey admin M.H. Avril! how are you doing? :) I am always excited logging into Wiki Minaj, looking at your contributions! I will very soon take my time and try to expand articles you began on, such as collaborators, and try to make infoboxes for everything so you don't feel that it's on your mind to create those! ^^ (and I'll try to find a solution for the idea you've given me b4 for the infoboxes!) :) The bad thing about this Wiki is that it doesn't have much users yet! - I will try to change that somehow.. I'll keep you updated on that soon! :) Hope you enjoy admin'izing your way through here! ^^ talk to you soon! ' '/Daniel from YaMoreMedia 01:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can i be admin please?? Roxy (Talk) Delete Please delete Famouse Artists that Nicki Minaj has Remixed as an implausible redirect. Ian Streeter 11:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you! I'm very happy that an admin is here! this site have a lot of unnecessary stuff and need someone that make all these viches to stop! Before start, I need to show you this TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE image (to delete it): +18 As I said, I'm very happy to meet you and thanks for your appreciation of my work. At this time I was working on the "wanted pages". I am also working on adding the "official profile" of the wikia (the one of Nicki) in the articles of artists who collaborated with her on songs (like Rihanna, Lil Wayne and Natasha Bedingfield). For more information of this problem please visit my blog. If you could help me with this problem I'd appreciate it very much. The other thing I wanted to argue with you about plans for the wikia was about improving the templates. Some (like the previous problem or templates of songs) are flawed and are not easy to edit. It would also be good to change the background image for a more current, which must be pink or a pink match because if we put another color we would have to change all the colors of the existing templates. Again and again, thanks for your appreciation, hope the best on your university! --VaVaVoom 00:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) PD: Soy latinoaméricano así que no escribo muy bien el inglés (ni tampoco muy bien el español), por si no comprendiste bien mi mensaje en inglés jeje :D PD2: AND PLEASE!! see the category Category:Candidates for deletion There are a lot of categories and articles that HAVE to be deleted. Thanks again!! VaVaVoom 02:24, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thank you for "cleaning" all the unnecessary stuff. There is a lot of users that are logged but they don't edit to much. I have a list of four users that seem to be doing very good on the wiki: User:Ian Streeter, User:MaxxZolanski, User:Chase555 and User:LosSims2. A recommendation: we have to motivate the new users to continue editing and not get bored of the wikia by the low activity (although, I recently noticed that there has been good activity). About my "good English" is because I use the Google traducer to get an idea of what I write, lol And don't worry about your limited time here, I will watch the wikia for you when you have to go to the university ;) --VaVaVoom 22:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Please, see this link: Important stuff (lol don't know other name for this) I know you aren't the dumb bitch that is talking about deleting Loriee Zolanski!!!!!!!!! She is real. Before the album came out, Nicki said herself that there will be a new alter ego on her album. Loriee Zolanski is real. You are really dumb if you delete this. Everybody is talking about Loriee! You wouldn't dare delete this page! Deleting Out of Control and Fast Lane spam/false information article. Another one created by me, I'm saying that you please delete it. I have to become an administrator so badly. Ian Streeter 22:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) LOL, I have an idea! What about making an alliance with others wikias of artist? I already leave a message to the administrator of the wikia of Rihanna. What do you think about? Do you agree? Wait your answer! Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 01:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey this is MaxxZolanski here. As you may know, I have been here doing a lot for this wiki. I have this project that might need a lot of time, patience, and skills. I have been checking other wikis and a lot of the artists have a page(s) that have all the awards that the artist has received or been nominated for. I think this should be the next big project we should fulfill. You should ask the other users to help with this. I don't have the skills to do that project. I will be back for other possible projects we can do to make this wiki better. I have been looking at other wikis(Adele,Rihanna, etc.) to see what else we can take from them to improve our wiki. Thanks!!!!!! Background Change!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey! I have another suggestion. Can you change the background of the wiki? Instead of the background relating to barbie, maybe we should have Roman to represent the second album's theme! I don't understand why you deleted Barbie World I know it's unofficial, but it's by her, and it's real, not fake. It is one of her mixtapes, and just because it's unofficial doesn't mean it has to be deleted. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 11:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Tyga Wiki could you expand on Tyga Wiki and become an administrator if wanted to? Thanks. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 18:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Username change If you are a bureaucrat, please change my name to User:RomanReloaded. Okay? Thanks! Jerome (Ian Streeter) 20:12, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for leaving a message on my page. I hope you comment on my Roman Reloaded Tour page. 'Pink Friday Tour' Can you please move 'Pink Friday Tour' to Pink Friday Tour and add ? Thanks! Jerome (Ian Streeter) 14:57, May 12, 2012 (UTC) SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME??????????????? Uhm... Well, you're right, but the information that was in Birdman article (such as Eminem, Jay Sean & Tyga) when I decided to delete them were full copy of the info from wikipedia and I think that all that info isn't necessary. We should just by copying the important things ^^' That's why I delete the info, but I think that I should made a couple fix in it, instead of what I did ^^'''' -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 22:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) UMM WHY DID YOU DELETE LORIEE ZOLANSKI Could you change the Roman Zolanski photo...Roman has blonde hair, this picture has black hair. Could you add this picture???? :Loriee Zolanski was deleted because she is not a real alter ego.Jerome (Ian Streeter) 20:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Congratz boy! Say yes and you'll marry this wiki 4ever! Adoption request here ;P congratz again,Mhavril! :D Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 22:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrats to You Congrats! Make this wiki proud like you already do. HURRY,HURRY,HURRY!!!!!!!! Spotlight!!! If you like, we can do a spotlight to make this modafoka wiki more known, what do you say? Also want to tell you that the problem with this wiki is that it doesn't attract users. We need to find a way. PD: Do you have an nickname? Mhavril is kind of... "serious" -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 00:04, May 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL how stupid of my part xD This is a link to everything you should know about "Spotlights" We are OK with all the "Best Practice" except one: that an admin should agreeee!!! Thx Mike, wait 4 U RE Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 02:44, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you do me a favor? Delete this plz :) *Top_10_list:What_You_Bout *Top_10_list:AFRO_PUFF_LOVES_NIKI *Top_10_list:Christopher661 Thx M! -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 03:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) PD: What you think about my last message (about the spotlight idea)? PD2: ARE YOU ALREADY A BUREAUCRAT??? this is taking millenniums!!! I want to give you thanks :) I want to thank you for improving this wiki so much, and putting a new theme. You inspired me to go on to this wiki, your templates, etc. I just cannot describe how important you are to this wiki. It is just so much for me to say. :) Jerome (Ian Streeter) 18:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I just wish I could have you edit this wiki forever. And I also love that you used nice words to me :) Jerome (Ian Streeter) 17:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure! OK! I'll do that Improve poll for you. Let's just wait some days till the current poll reach 15 or 20 votes (don't worry, to reach that don't take to much). BTW, thanks for telling me instead of doing it yourself. Happy Summer! Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 14:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Invitation I would like to invite you to my created M.I.A. wiki. Please do so, if you can? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 13:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Protect Please protect Fast Life indefinitely from creation. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 13:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC)